Something Blue
by Spacebabie
Summary: It's the night of the big wedding.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me.

by: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

____________________________________________________________________________

Something Blue

____________________________________________________________________________

Fox Xanatos smiled at the well tanned and chiseled face of the seating host of Cassios. The curly haired man spotted her an returned her smile.

"Mrs. Xanatos," he greeted before he clasped Fox's hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "Would you care for your usual table?"

"That will be fine Antoine," Fox said.

Antoine stood back up before he glanced at the two women that were with Fox. "Could this be Kitrina Masterson?"

Kitty's cheeks flushed a shade of bright scarlet. Being a celebrity was still overwhelming for her. Everytime she is recognized on the street, received a fan letter or even lurks in _Pride Force_'s official website's message board and chatroom she becomes giggly and gushy.

"Please call me Kitty," she insisted. The color slowly faded from her face.

"Today is her and Elisa's wedding day," Fox explained before pulling Elisa forward.

The detective knew that Antoine would see her as a low class nobody. Her dress that she wore was her most expensive and it came from Bloomingdale's. She knew he would look down his nose at her, roll his eyes, and greet her with a "pleased to meet you" in a dull and haughty tone. She never expected him to grab her hand and plant a little kiss on her knuckles, exposing her nostrils to the thick cloud of expensive cologne that clung to his body.

"Welcome to Cassio's Elisa," his grin continued to flourish. "Please follow me."

____________________________________________________________________________

Once they were seated Antoine promised Fox that a waiter would be by with her favorite brand of mimosa.

"The host is nice," Elisa said while pulling out the linen napkin from the ceramic ring shaped holder. "He wasn't at all what I expected."

"Antoine is a sweetie pie," Fox explained. "He treats all my friends the way he would treat me."

Elisa studied the brunch menu. The prices of the food made her eyes bug out. Fox had told her she was paying for everything, but she still searched for the cheapest menu item. She didn't want the former TV star's bill to sky rocket.

The waiter wasn't what Elisa expected either. She thought they were going to get a middle aged French accented waiter wearing a toupee, mustache and white silk gloves. Their waiter was a tall, young and good looking African-American. He did wear a tuxedo but no gloves. In his naked hands he carried a glass bottle filled with a golden orange liquid, a silver bucket filled with ice and a stool. He set the stool next to their table and placed the bucket on it before he placed the bottle inside. Gripping onto the bottle he removed the cork.

"Have you all decided what you would like for brunch?" He asked while he filled their wine glasses.

"I'm going to have my usual," Fox said before closing her menu. "Is everyone else ready?"

"I think so," Elisa said. "I would like a cup of coffee though."

"I could also go for one," Kitty added.

Fox smiled at their waiter. "Three caramel cappuccinos for us, and I'll have the egg white omelet with the berry salad side."

"I know I shouldn't because it's rich," Kitty said while glancing at her menu. "but since It's my wedding day I think I'll go with the eggs Benedict."

"I'll have the bagel and lox platter," Elisa said. She could picture her mother getting on her case for ordering a meal that would only cost at $2.99 at a cafe, but it was the cheapest meal, and it did come with grilled potatoes and a slice of cantaloupe.

____________________________________________________________________________

With brunch over Fox escorted the women back into the limo and ordered the driver to take them to Paradise Salon.

Elisa did not want to be wrapped up like sushi, but the seaweed did feel good against her skin and she didn't look like a green mummy at all.

The mud bath went even better than expected. Fox told her to bring a bathing suit so she wouldn't have to be naked. It felt more like she was sitting in a tub full of rich cream and not dirt mixed with water. Once she had rinsed off her skin felt soft and smooth as a newborn baby.

Elisa was dreading the facial. She didn't want a group of people ladling green goop on to her face and placing sliced cucumbers over her eyes. She did have a woman with an Hungarian accent ask what her skin type was (dry) and took a soft washcloth that was steamed and placed it on her face.

"The steam opens up your pores," the woman had explained before she removed the cloth and rubbed Elisa's cheeks, chin and forehead in a relaxing matter. The third part of her facial was the foam scrub, followed by the dreaded mask. It wasn't as bad as she had anticipated. The fruit scented paste was not caked on. Her skin felt cool and tightened as she dried. Once it was cleaned off the woman swiped a cotton ball that was soaked with astringent that made her face feel tingly. Her facial was finished with some soothing moisturizer.

The final trip for the three women was Frederika's. Kitty decided to go French with her hair and nails. French manicure and a French twist for her hair. 

Elisa just wanted her hair washed, trimmed and made wavy. She didn't want any acrylic paste being applied to her nails. She just wanted them cleaned, trimmed, cuticles pushed back and cut if needed, filed and polished.

The end results nearly caused both women to gasp in both surprise and delight. Kitty looked more like a celebrity that the representative of a candy corporation and Elisa looked like she was going to the Prom all over again.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Elisa you look beautiful," Diane Maza greeted her daughter. "I'm almost afraid to hug you." She reached out to brush a way a few stray waves and tuck them behind her daughter's ears.

"Mom you are not going to break me," Elisa smiled before pulling her mother closer to her.

"Yeah old sister she's still Elisa ," A woman that was Elisa's height walked up to them. She had the same skin tone as Diane and short dark hair that was beginning to go gray. Her large round brown eyes twinkled with warmth along with her large smile. "She can still roll with the punches." She pounded Elisa's shoulder lightly with her small fist.

"Hey Lilaun Becca, glad you can make it." Of all her relatives on her mother's side Elisa liked her Aunt Rebecca the best. Rebecca was Diane's youngest sister with a thirteen year separation. She was only nine when Elisa was born. Because of their age difference Elisa couldn't bare to call her an aunt. She started by calling her Little Aunt Rebecca, that later became Lilaun Becca.

"You did ask me to be one of your bridesmaids," Becca gave her a wink.

"Old sister?" Diane placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Well you are over fifty."

"Do I need to remind you on who helped mom diaper you and take care of you?"

"Oh who taught me how to ride a bike and took me to mini golf games," Rebecca continued with her eyes rolled to the back of her head while her fingers clapped against her thumb in the "yak yak yak," motion. "Your husband is mopey why don't you cheer him up?"

"This child is impossible," Diane held up her hands in surrender before she stomped off to find Peter.

"Why is my father mopey?" Elisa raised her eyebrows.

Becca tired to suppress a giggle. "Oh he just heard Beth was bringing her new boyfriend to the wedding. He's afraid that he won't be human and all of his grandchildren will have wings." Of all Elisa's reltives Rebecca would be the one that would barely have a shock of seeing gargoyles and accepting her relationship with Goliath.

"Knowing Beth's taste in men I wouldn't be surprised it's a Martian."

"Oh he's worse than a Martian," Becca smirked. "He's from Canada."

Elisa brought her fingertips to her temples and rubbed them. "Sometimes you are too much." Her hand lowered before she stared at her aunt. "Are they here?"

"Beth and her boyfriend? Not yet, Owen Is picking them up from the airport."

"Xanatos is having him work on his wedding day?"

"Owen insisted."

"So where are your little terrors?" Elisa question caused Becca to roll up her eyes instead of the other way around.

"They are with their father. You had to schedule your wedding on the day he had visitation ."

Elisa shrugged. "We wanted it to be on Valentine's day. We di-" Becca cut her off.

"Relax nieclet." She reached out and took Elisa's hand into her own. "Before I forget there is someone here who wants to say hello to you."

"Who?"

"Let's just say you woke him up." Before Elisa could protest Rebecca lead her to the dining hall. The large room was filled with guests walking around and talking with each other. Pastel colored Banners were draped over the walls, each one offered congratulations to each of the couples. The table was covered with a golden table cloth that sparkled under the lights. There were small enamel white plates on table. Each one contained a different kind of finger food: a variety of sandwiches cut in triangular quarters, raw vegetables, chips, deviled eggs, Peppridge Farm cookies, chicken wings ,and candy from Pink Diamond.

There wasn't just food at the table. Some of the guests were seated conversing with each other.

"He is kind of good looking," Becca pointed at the middle aged man with brown hair, mustache and beard streaked with gray who was talking with Frank. "And now that I am single again..." She gently elbowed her niece and raised and lowered and raised her eyebrows rapidly.

Elisa could not place a name to the man's face at first. She did not know many people who had a British accent, nor many people who had two long trails of hair strating at the templ with two more flowing from the back of his head. There was only one person who he could be. Elisa mentally replaced his cobalt blue suit with robes and armor.

"You serious?" Frank asked. "You are not shitting me."

"I do not-" the man paused. His eyelids raised in a painful matter. "Shit anyone."

"There are a lot of nut jobs out there who think they are King Arthur, or Robin Hood, or Sherlock Holmes."

"He is the real deal," Elisa approached them. "It's nice to see you again Arthur Pendragon."

The older man's blue eyes softened when they fell on Elisa. "Good woman Maza it's an honor to see you again." Arthur rose from his chair. "How have you been since we had last seen each other?"

"It's been bit of a ride for me," Elisa accepted Arthur's offer of pulling out a chair for her and sat down next to him. Being the gentleman that he was Arthur pulled out another chair for Becca. "I fell in love with Goliath, had a hybrid clone made up using some of my blood. Fell of a dam, introduced my boss and some of my fellow officers to the clan. Admitted my feelings for Goliath. Having my partner transformed into a weregoyle and fathering a child with a former enemy, becoming Goliath's mate, getting to know Delilah and the clones better. Being proposed to, had a case where the crooks where vampires and werewolves, protected a businessman, had to find a missing child of an enemy and now I'm getting married."

"Well you are correct," Arthur chuckled politely. "That was quite a ride."

"So Mr. Pendragon," Becca smiled at him. "How about you? Have you met anyone knew?"

"Lilaun!" Elisa's mouth open.

Arthur smiled back at her. "I have met a lot of interesting people. I have met and befriended the London clan and the humans who work in the magic store along with Una and Leo. I found Excalibur and knighted Griff," he paused to turn to Elisa. " Now that I have my most trusted weapon I can properly knight you."

"Uh no thanks," Elisa held up a hand. "Carrying a badge is equal to being knighted in my book."

"We have found Merlin after months of searching."

"What about Lancelot, and Morgan Le Fay?" Frank asked. His head was being supported by his hands while he stared up at the once and future king. "Or what about Ron? or do you prefer to call it Rhongomyant?"

"My lance?" Arthur blinked. "I have yet to find it. we are still searching for it's possible whereabouts.As for Lancelot, like most of my knights he is long dead. Morgan was destroyed by Merlin centuries ago."

"How did you know about his spear?" Elisa stared at him in disbelief. "You were questioning him before."

"I minored in British Literature in college," Frank shrugged. "And the reason why I was in disbelief. Well come on. Most people would be, but if you say he's the real deal."

"I can understand Mr-"

"Kowalsky."

"Mr. Kowalsky how many people who try to usurp my being may have upset you."

"They weren't exactly usurpers. The were crazy folk who believed they were you, but you are right I cant stand it when some people try to portray you and totally screw up. Monty Python being the only exception."

"I have yet to see that movie about my life yet."

"You have seen some movies?" Rebecca asked.

"Leo and Una's children played their video collection for us. Griff and I both find this one group of movies to be quite entertaining. I'm sure you have all heard about the movies with the gallant hero named Indiana Jones?"

"You like the Indiana Jones Trilogy?" Frank asked.

"Griff seemed to enjoy them more than me. I did find the last one to be very enjoyable."

"Hold it," Elisa held up both hands. "Hold it and back up. Arthur you said that you found Merlin?"

"Yes I have," Arthur smiled.

"Is he here?" Frank looked like he was about to leap out of his chair.

"Sadly no, Merlin is busy being on tour."

"On tour?" Frank and the women asked.

Arthur tried to suppress a smile, but couldn't. "The thing about Merlin is that he doesn't want to always look like an old man. Living through all these centuries my teacher had gone through a lot of faces. That young woman over there is wearing a shirt with his image on it." Arthur had pointed to Mars Bluestone who was in the middle of a conversation with Kitty Masterson and Kitty's mother.

The image on Mars's shirt was recognized by many who turned on MTV or VHI when they were actually playing videos, read Rolling Stone or entered a music store. The same image had appeared in those videos and from magazine covers and on posters. His voice was heard on the radio and from his band's album. A young man with blond hair so pale it was almost white. Eyebrows that had a slight arch at the inner corners. His thin lipped mouth was pursed in the silk-screened capture while his narrow silver eyes could pierce into anyone's heart.

"You have got to be kidding me," Frank's jaw had yet to pick up the slack. "He's the lead singer of Osprey?"

"My god," Elisa whispered.

"Merlin is Gray Kiteson?" Becca asked.

"Clever new name," Arthur beamed. "Gray because of that wizard from a book, and kites are small birds of prey." He noticed that his friends where still staring at Kiteson's picture in disbelief.

____________________________________________________________________________

Fox checked the items in the basket. The pear shaped bottle contained the relaxing scent of chamomile, that was the milk bath. The shampoo bottle shaped container that looked like it was coated in blue liquidated pearls contained the bubble bath. The last bottle was more of a vial that was filled with greenish yellow bath oil. Fox poured them all in under the running water along with handfuls of rose petals.

"Your bath is ready," Fox said through the door that was opened a crack.

Eleanor raced though, concealed by a large brown bath robe. The soft bump of door connecting to it's frame told her it was closed and the soft click let her know it was locked. She approached the bath cautiously, slipping out of the robe like a snake shedding its skin.

She poked a finger through the thick cloud of foamy bubbles and felt the warm water beneath. The water was slightly warmer than what she was used to, but it felt good. The fragrance nearly made her head swim. She stepped into the tub and slowly lowered her body. She wanted to lay back and relax but she knew she had limited time to have a bath, get a facial and have her hair done. She barely had enough time to grab a few handfuls of finger food and something to drink when she had woken up.

"This water smell so good," the deep green hybrid said while scooping up a handful of foam and petals. "I almost want to drink it."

"Not a great idea," Fox said before she handed her a purple puffed up scrubber made out of a mesh like material, a long wooden back brush, a bottle of shower gel and a bar of glycerin soap. "You wash your body and I will take care of your hair."

Eleanor lathered up the bristles off the scrub brush before she took it to her back and back of her wings.

Fox switched the water over to the moveable shower head and saturated Eleanor's bright orange hair. She worked in the expensive vitamin rich shampoo. Her fingers traveled in massaging circles against her scalp. Once she had worked in the shampoo she placed her hand over the gargoyle's eyes rinsed

"What?" Eleanor asked in surprise. She was almost done washing the back of her wings with the back brush.

"Sorry, it's a force of habit. I place my hand over Alex's eyes when I wash his hair so he doesn't get soap in them." The warm water poured through her carrot juice colored hair, flushing out the soap.

"Thanks for protecting my eyes."

With the gargoyle's hair clean Fox grabbed some of the damp locks and wrapped them around the sponge coated curlers. Styling Eleanor's hair was going to be easy. She wanted sausage curls. A bit old fashioned but it was something Fox could do.

She was halfway done when the gargoyle told her that she was finished cleaning herself. The halfing instructed her to wash her face with the Biore cleanser and once she was done to apply some of the facial mask to her cheeks. The cleanser and astringent were cheap drugstore brands, but the mask and moisturizer were expensive.

Once all the curlers were in place it was time for Eleanor to wipe off the mask. Fox swabbed on the astringent with a cotton ball. The scent of the greenish blue both women blink. The half fey blended in the fruit scented moisturizer into her cheeks, chin and forehead

Once the gargoyle was dry and wrapped up in the robe Fox picked up the blow-dryer, turned it on low heat at medium setting. The warm air blew onto Eleanor's head. Both females removed the curlers, freeing the carrot juice colored spirals to hang loosely around her face.

________________________________________________________________________

Elisa was too afraid to move. She was even too afraid to breath. The dress she wore had a couple inches to spare, but she just couldn't move.

"Elisa?" Kitty asked. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like I'm going to break." How wonderful. She had told her mother she wasn't going to shatter but looking in the mirror at herself in her dress she felt like she was going to. She didn't look like the rough and rugged detective who could handle anything. She looked like a porcelain doll. 

Her dark blue black waves were kept from her eyes by a white and slightly rope like headband. Attached to the band was a short white lace train that only descended below her shoulders. Her dress covered everything: her legs, the top of her breasts, there was no opening in the back. The bottom of the gown ended past her knees but above her ankles. She did not want to show a lot of leg, but she also didn't want to end up flat on her face when she walked up the aisle. Her gown didn't bind her hips or chest, but the skirt wasn't a large bell shaped skirt that could hide a few children under. She didn't want anything fancy, no bows, lace, and no puffed up anything. It was a sleeveless gown. Fox loaned her a pair of white silk ballroom style gloves.

"They will hide the manicure that you paid for," Elisa complained when she was handed them.

"You can show off your hands at the dinner," The red head had told her. "A dress like that was made for gloves like these."

"You are not going to break," Kitty repeated. "Just pretend you are going undercover as a bride."

Elisa closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few minutes she let out a deep breath. "That does help."

"I'm telling myself that I'm acting out the part of a bride," the spliced human said. "Even though we are really going through with it, by pretending it's an act it helps our nerves."

Elisa had to smile at her and the fact that fame hadn't changed her sweet disposition. It did allow her to have a nice expensive wedding dress. It was longer than hers with the gown ending right at the ankle. She asked for the top part to be like a peasant top enough room for her breasts to be comfortable, but scrunch in the middle to show her waistline. Her sleeves ended at the elbow. Her train was slightly longer than Elisa's and was attached to a small tiara.

"Why is everyone nervous?" Eleanor asked. Her eyes were turned up in worry. "This is supposed to be the best day of our lives."

Elisa reached out to the gargoyle and placed a hand on her wrist. "We have been looking forward to this day for a long Time. It's that we are really excited and well the excitement has rushed to our heads and made us dizzy. Our blood is rushing and our skin is tingly. We are afraid that due to the excitement that we might trip on our way to the alter, or faint."

"Or throw up," Kitty added.

"Oh no," Eleanor squeaked. Her skintone went a few shades lighter. "Now I'm feeling it."

Kitty's hand flew to her forehead. "Sorry kid, we didn't mean to make you feel like this. Pretend you are a bride in a music video."

"Okay," Eleanor loved music videos. The gargoyle took deep breaths. Her complexion returned to her normal tone and her breathing slowed down. "Hey that did work."

"See?" Kitty smiled at her.

Eleanor's dress was as long as Elisa's, but the skirt was a bit more wide and billowy. The sleeves where shorter than Kitty's with the shoulders poofed up slightly. The back of the dress had a large white bow, right above where the tail went through. The dress was very familiar to Kitty. It was her mother's dress. Like Elisa the hybrid wore gloves too, but cotton gloves that went slightly past her wrists. On each side of her head were large puffy flower like barrettes.

"I guess we should do the checklist," Elisa said. "Something old." She brushed a few locks behind her ears exposing the large round diamond earrings that were lined with pearls. "My grandmother's earrings."

"My old bracelet," Kitty held up her arm and glanced down at the metal band that projected a holographic disguise that concealed her alien features.

"Mrs. Masterson's wedding dress," Eleanor grabbed at the hem of her dress.

"Something new." Elisa glanced down at her dress. "For Kitty and me it's our dresses."

"For me its my gloves," the hybrid held out her hands to show the gloves that were made to fit her talons.

"Something borrowed," Elisa looked down at her own hands. "These gloves from Fox."

"Brooch from Christine," Kitty tapped at the small heart shaped amethyst send in gold at her breast.

"Barrettes from Maggie," Eleanor grabbed at her hair jewelry.

"And of course something blue," As soon as Elisa said the words all three women hiked up their skirts and stretched out their right legs.

"Our garters," all three women said at the same time. Kitty stared at Elanor's specialy made garter and tried not to giggle. Suppressing her laugh she made a small sound that came out through her nose like a snort. The strange sound caused Eleanor to chuckle. Kitty tried even harder not to laugh. Her eyes became slick with tears and her face turned pink, prompting Eleanor to laugh even more. The actress couldn't hold it any longer. She relaesed her laughter. Seeing her two fellow brides laughing and giggling Elisa couldn't help from joining in on the mirth.

_______________________________________________________________________

Goliath stared at his reflection and breathed out through his nose in a rapid breath. He didn't feel like the clan leader in the tuxedo that was made for his size. Holes were cut in the back for his wings. There was a hole in the back of his slacks for a his tail. He had balked at the suggestion of wearing shoes.

He grunted again before he fingered his purple bow tie and brushed his talons against his starched dickey. He had his hair brushed back and gelled into a neat ponytail.

"Don't say it," Owen Burnet cautioned him. Unlike Goliath the blond man looked more than at home in his tuxedo.

"Say what?" Goliath stared at him.

"Say that you look stupid."

"But I-" Owen cut him off.

"No you don't. You just don't feel comfortable dressed like that. I should know. When I first became Owen I felt as if I was in an outfit that was a couple sizes too large, and yes I felt like I looked stupid."

"Do I look stupid?" Brentwood asked. Getting the clone dressed to look nice was difficult due to his webbed wings. They fitted him with a crisp new black loin cloth. The used a black poncho for the rest of his suit. They cut off the excess material and placed his head through the hole and fastened the ends to his belt, providing his wings with ample room. The dickey and collar were already sewn in.

"No you don't" Goliath said to him. "All you need is for your bow to be tied."

"And I'll take care of that," Owen grasped the ends of the material that flapped around Brentwood's neck and tied it properly.

"I am surprised at how comfortable I am," Goliath said while giving his tail a wag. "These seamed holes don't make my wings or tail feel strange at all."

"We all must thank Miriam Bluestone later for the idea," Owen said. "But right now we need to meet with our men."

_________________________________________________________________________

Brooklyn ran his talons through his white mane before he tied it back with a rubber band. He adjusted his tie and cleared his throat.

"The name is Klyn," his voice dipped into a deep Scottish brogue. "Broo-klyn. Good evening Miss Galore." 

"I am invincible!" The Russian accented shout from behind. Startled the brick red gargoyle. Brooklyn spun around to stare at Frank laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face," Frank chuckled.

"Frank I swear to god that if you try one of your smart ass jokes I will kick you in the tail."

"I wasn't trying to scare you," the beaked weregoyle held up his hands in defense. "You were pretended to be Bond and I was trying to be one of my favorite Bond villains."

"Boris was more of a Bond villain lackey. That was a good Russian accent by the way."

"Papa Brooklyn?" Malibu approached them. The aqua clone still walked with his beak down. He was feeling the pain and depression from the death of Candy's mother. "I need help with my tie."

"Here let me get that," Brooklyn took care of it. "You still feeling sad?"

"I know I'm supposed to be feeling happy because I'm a groomsmen for my clone brother."

"Malibu you are feeling grief because you love Candy. You love her as much as Brentwood loves Eleanor, Owen loves Kitty, Goliath loves Elisa-" Frank cut him off briefly.

"And as much as I love Jam."

"As much as Frank loves Jam and as much as I love Marle. We feel hurt when they are hurt. when they are happy we feel happy, when they are sad. It's the same for them. If you rather be with Candy than here we understand. Brentwood will understand."

"I made a promise," Malibu said. "Besides Candy is here." 

"She's here?" Brooklyn blinked.

"I asked if she could come and both Brentwood and Xanatos said that she can. I thought if she wanted to still come and she thought that it might cheer her up."

"The lucky men are here!" Xanatos clapped his hands together. "I guess it's time group up."

The beaked gargoyles nodded at each other before they splintered off. Frank's tie was the same shade of blue as David's and Owen's. Malibu's tie was a deep peach almost apricot color. It was the same color as Brentwood's. Brooklyn joined his group, those who wore the deep purple ties like Goliath's

"Are you sure you don't want Hudson?" Talon asked. "He seems more like a logical reason than me."

"He declined because he didn't want to participate in a wedding," Goliath explained. "He has become understanding of many of the more modern day customs, but he still feels that it is wrong for a gargoyle to have a wedding."

"He didn't object to Matt's wedding."

"Well I was married during the day," Matt hunched his shoulders. "And I'm a weregoyle. I don't think he sees me or the other weres as the same."

"Okay," Talon let out a sigh. "So how are we supposed to stand?"

"The best man stands first," Matt explained. "The rest of the groomsmen stand behind him in a neat row. Except I don't know which group of grooms men are going first."

"Us followed by Owen's, and then Brentwood's."

"We are ready," Owen spoke to Goliath from behind. "It's time to head for the church."

Broadway waited for the grooms to leave before he whispered into Brooklyn's ear. "Do you think the women are as organized as we are?"

"Of course," Brooklyn smiled. "Women love weddings. They are probably all spritzed and prettied up and waiting for us."

________________________________________________________________________

"I need some lipstick!" One of Kitty's bridesmaid's hollered over the chaos. "I forgot my lipstick. I need a little color, any color."

"Here you go," Beth Maza handed her a recently purchased Mabeline carnation pink lipstick that was still in it's package. She ran around the large room while the bridesmaids continued to apply the finishing touches carrying a plastic bag that contained makeup, jewelry, and other beauty supplies that someone might have forgotten. She was once a girlscout and she was always prepared for anything that could go wrong.

"I can't find my earring," Lucy gasped. "I got one in and I have the back to the other but-" her breathing became raspy and labored.

"Lucy relax," Maggie grabbed the yellow gargoyle's shoulder. "I found you earring." She held out her hand. It was a simple brass hoop but to Lucy it was more priceless than gold.

The mixed clone grabbed onto the mutate and squeezed her. "Thank you, Burbank gave them to me as a present. I could never loose them."

"Shoot!" Rebecca shouted. She was almost done. Her pair of flat black dress shoes were in her hands. "I forgot to buy some hose." She felt the egg shaped container being slid into her hand." She looked up as Beth ran off into the opposite direction. "She's getting a big check from me for her next birthday."

Maria Chavez readjusted the bow in her daughter's hair before she placed the circular crown of fake flowers on her head. "Now you are going to behave right?" Maria raised finger in front of her daughter's face.

"I will," Tina said while she bounced slightly. Her little dress was the combination of all the bridesmaids gowns. She had the sailor style collar and images of flowers and stars all over her dress.

"I better get their steed," Fox placed her son down next to Tina. The three year old was wearing a suit that consisted of a peach shirt, blue jacket and pants and a purple bow tie.

"What did she mean by steed?" Maria asked.

"Maybe we get to ride in on a pony," Tina sounded hopeful.

Their steed wasn't a pony, but he was the size of one. The large blue skinned dog like gargoyle walked in with his held up high. He had been scrubbed till his skin shone like silk. A blue and purple blanket like material was laid on his back and a peach colored saddle was on top on the blanket. His graceful poise had the pride of a house cat.

"Oh, so he's the steed," Maria smiled.

"He's even better than a pony," Tina said before trying to mount him.

"You are going to rip your dress." 

Bronx had heard and understood the dilemma. He lowered himself , making it easier for the little girl to climb in the saddle. She sat sideways before she pulled up Alex and placed him in front of her.

"The kids are all ready," Maria announced as Fox entered the room carrying a small white basket filled with flowers, and a cushin that had six rings placed on top. Three of the rings were too large to fit on a human finger.

__________________________________________________________________________

The Church was the same part of the castle that was used for the wedding of Matt and Demona. Goliath had informed Xanatos that it was once the part of the castle that was used for church services. For the large wedding Xanatos had ordered for professional cleaners to come in, had new burgundy carpet installed. Replaced the shoddy excuse for a vestibule, pulpit, and alter, added fine wooden pews and the had new stianed glass windows put in.

Rayne's role in the wedding will be at the end, after the post wedding dinner. She was going to hand everyone small bags of bird seed. It was small and simple, but she felt it was an honor. she didn't have anything nice for a wedding though, but Marle took care of that by making her a simple white dress that was dotted with pale blue flowers.

The Florida gargoyle wanted to greet all the people that were there. She first spoke with her friend from lorida, Darin McCormick who was looking forward to spring break. She gave a warm welcome to Revered Timothy Lovejoy. His name caused her to blink.

"Yer name is Timothy Lovejoy?" Hudson arched a brow ridge when he and the orange female were introduced to the minister.

"Yes," the balding reverend smiled. "I share the same name as the reverend from _The Simpsons_. That is all that I have. My wife isn't a gossip, I'm not into trains and non of my parishioners are like Ned Flanders."

She finally thanked Margot Yale for putting in a phone call that helped rescue her for her ordeal. The former vampire was seated with her husband and his niece. Poor Candy. Her face was cold and emotionless. It was as if the happiness of the wedding and the sorrow of her mother's death had canceled each other out.

There were so many people. She had asked Angela to introduce her to those that she had met on their world tour. There was Erik and Gunther Sturlisson from Norway, Max Lowe from Czechoslovakia, Rory Dugan from Ireland, King Arthur and a eagle headed gargoyle from London named Griff, and a young man named Nastilane from New Florence Island Canada, who just happened to be Beth Maza's latest catch.

"We had met during a tribal studies conference," Natsilane had said to Peter Maza. The father of one of the brides wasn't too protective of his baby girl. He liked Natsilane. Maybe it was the fact that his youngest daughter was dating a normal human.

There were also two robot like gargoyles that stood out from the steel clan likes sore talons. Rayne learned that both of them contaiend the souls of two gargoyles from Goliath and Demona's rookery. Angela along with Cecilia and Mercutio pointed out that they both had some of the fatures of their clan leader, Gabriel, and they believe that he was their son.

There were a few who couldn't make it. Elisa and Goliath had no way of contacting Tarus of New Olympus. None of the Mayan clan nor any of gargoyles from Ishimura could make it, and Tea and Fara Maku were very busy. 

Several friends of the clan had accepted the invitation. The main cast of _Pride Force_ had arrived to watch their costar tie the knot. Free from his leg braces Jason Canmore walked almost with complete ease. He still needed a cane to help him get around. He made time to greet his sister who arrived with her group.

Xanatos did find someway to contact Robyn Canmore and once he found out who she worked with he had to invite them as well. Dingo had given Fox a friendly hug before she went to change into her dress. Fang encouraged the team to sit with Mercutio and Cecilia. Angela welcomed both Yama and Matrix to the castle. The alien, Vahril was a bit of a surprise, but Kitty was pleased to see her the day before when the team had arrived at Wyvern.

Angela was a little wary of having Macbeth being in the same room as her mother, but the immortal king had just nodded at Demona, congratulated her on her bairn and told her that Bluestone was a good lad and she was lucky to have him as a husband. Macbeth was more interested on seeing the wedding of his friends and on spending time with his girlfriend.

Rayne had introduced her self to Angelica and Macbeth. She was sure she had never met the woman with the beautiful hair, and wasn't sure if she had met the immortal king before. They were talking when Angelica noticed a young man with bright red hair. She had smiled when she heard someone speaking in her native accent and introduced herself to Rory Dugan.

"Well now," Rory smiled before brushing his bright red bangs out of his eyes. "I didna expect t' here the sweet accent o an Irish maiden over here."

"I didna expect t' hear it either," Angelica smiled at him. "There is something about ye. Can ye be having the blood o something grand in ye?" She studied him. "Ye have not the blood o fae nor tis the blood of angels."

"I am the reincarnation of Cu chulian. If ye can believe that." He sighed and shrugged. "Tis been a hard thing fer me t' accept meself."

"The Cuchulain?" Macbeth blinked. "The Celtic hero who fought the bin sidhe?"

"Aye," Rory smiled sheepishly. "That is me."

"Macbeth?" At the mention of his name the immortal king turned from Rory to Arthur and Griff.

"Arthur?" Macbeth blinked. "And you're his gargoyle knight."

"The name is Griff good sir," the gargoyle with the eagle like head said.

"Wow, you guys all know each other?" Rayne blinked in astonisment.

"Well I be," Griff gasped. "An actual American gargoyle?"

Rayne smiled politely. "Yeah there are two clans in Florida and I'm from one of them. It's a bit of a small world how all of you know each other. I know Ireland and The UK are called the British Isles, but still."

Arthur smiled and nodded at her. He told her how he had first met Griff and the two of them were teleported to Manhattan and joined up with Hudson, Lex, Brooklyn, and Broadway. Both ancient kings were rivals for excalibur at the time. Arthur had figured out the last words to Nimue's riddle and extracted his weapon from the heart of a stone dragon.

"Nice that you have kept things civilly," Rayne said before her eyes shifted to Rory and Arthur. "How did you too meet?"

"Tis bit of a story in that," Rory began. "It began when me old school chum, Logan had inherited a large amount of wealth from his uncle. The first thing he did wi it was purchase a mansion fer himself and his sister. The second thing he did was buy a stone gargoyle from Turkey." He waited for the shock to wear off before he continued. "Twas during the crusades. A group of knights were lead by the Hunter. The clan feared for there life. A mage had decided t' put them in stone sleep until the sky freezes. The reason was that while the Hunter would break stone gargoyles during the day he left those that were stone at night alone.

"Now Logan is an amateur sorcerer. He discovered this stone clan and bought one of the statues to see if he could break the spell. He first tried a snow spell, but that didn't work. He did eventually figure it out and the gargoyle had woken up."

"Sadly the original owner of the clan heard of this new and he hiked up the price. Logan was willing to pay for them himself, but she insisted on doing it herself."

"She?" Macbeth arched an eyebrow.

"The gargoyle. She got herself a couple o jobs. After sunset t' ten she would tell stories t' children. From ten t' two she would dance for the men. Each punt that she earned was going to be paying fer her clan."

"Now I bet you are wondering where we come in," Griff said with holding up a talon. "This Logan chap came into the shop once to purchase a book. He already immediately knew that Una and Leo were gargoyles. He mentioned that he had a gargoyle named Scherezade, that was what he named her, and about trying to wake up her clan. Both Leo and Una wished him the best of luck. He came back a month later and bought one of Fafnir's talons. Weeks later he request Una t' visit Ireland so that she could give both Logan and Scherezade a mating ceremony."

"Another human and gargoyle coupling," Rayne sighed. Her eyes sparkled dreamily. She blinked when Rory, Griff and even Arthur chuckled slightly.

"Logan bought the talon of Fafnir so that he could use it in a spell that turned him into a gargoyle. He was willing t' transform himself fer her."

"Lad' s and lasses it's time!" Hudson shouted from the back of the room before he found a seat.

The organ music had begun to play. The harmony from the pipes was merely just the chords being repeated, but it silenced the crowd. Only the occasional gurgle from either Teddy Maza, Pamela, or Charlemang Bluestone-Destine was heard.

The various chords switched over to a melody that wasn't the wedding march. It was Ode To Joy.

People turned around in their seats slightly when the grooms and their best men, lead by Reverend Lovejoy entered the chapel. They slowly approached the alter. Lovejoy with his bible in hand stepped up to the pulpit while Goliath, Owen and Brentwood took their place in front of the alter. Leaving plenty of space for their brides in between them. Brooklyn, Xanatos, and Samson stood to the left side of the alter in a row.

The music shifted before Goliath's groomsmen and Elisa's bridesmaids walked out. Both Teddy and Charlie pointed to their fathers as they walked by.

Becca, Maria, and officer Cross didn't have to worry about tripping over their gowns. Nor did they have to worry that they would look like walking bits of cotton candy. Elisa selected dresses that were in a soft shade of lavender that were as the same length as her dress. The bottom of the dresses were shaped like flower petals. The ends of their sleeves and collars were surrounded by flower petal like fringe too. All three of them had an orchid clipped to their hair. As they walked past Arthur's row Becca gave the once and future king a wink. The grooms formed a line behind Brooklyn while the women formed their own on the other side of the alter.

The second group belonged to Owen and Kitty. Rayne smiled at Lexington as he walked by. Like Brentwood he was fitted with a black loin cloth and a trimmed poncho that had the dickey and collar sewn in. Frank nodded his head at Jam who smiled back and gave her pregnant middle a gentle pat. Jerry smiled at Gloria who was videotaping the whole ceremony.

Like Kitty's dress the gowns of the bridesmaids were expensive. There were no frills or puff up sleeves. The deep blue material shone like satin and had blue rhinestones sewn in giving the effect of the stars in the night sky. Two of the women were a couple of Kitty's old co workers from Pink Diamond. Christine Fitzgerald brought up the rear. Her deep brown hair was given highlights that shone like fire gold in the lights. She paused briefly by the pew Jason sat in and pursed her cranberry lipstained mouth at him in a kiss form before she continued.

The last group belonged to Brentwood and Eleanor. The small blue gargoyle's clone brothers were the rest of the groomsmen. Malibu smiled weakly at Candy when he passed her. The young woman gave him a smile, but her eyes were cool and filled with tears. It took all her strength to keep her from crying.

It was hard to keep from smiling at the sight of Eleanor's bridesmaids. The dresses were adorable. Ever since she saw the movie _Clueless_ Eleanor wanted dresses like the ones the character Dion described. They were deep peach color sailor style that ended right at the knees The square shaped collars with double white stirpes were sailor styled. They also had elbow lenght sail style slevves that ended in more stripes. All three females wore little sailor hats on top of their heads. Lucy and Michelle both wore a bow on their tails.

"Like Tabby," Griff gasped at the mere sight of Maggie.

"What?" Rayne whispered while she turned to face him.

"She look's like Tabby, but her wings are different and coloring is in reverse."

"Tabby is Leo and Una's eldest child," Arthur explained. "She does look like-" he paused to take a look at his program. "Maggie Maza, except Tabby is a bronze color with a golden yellow mane." He smiled at his knight before he whispered into Rayne's ear. "She had her eye on Griff and I feel his feelings are mutual."

Once the third line of bridesmaids were assembled the musical composition changed again Bronx waltzed out proudly with his head held up high and a bouquet in his jaws. Alex held onto the ring pillow with both hands afraid that it would shatter if he dropped it. Behind him Tina Chavez tossed small handfuls of flowers over each side of the blue beast. The young girl slid off him gracefully when he had reached the alter and helped Alex down before she sat next to Diane Maza. Bronx lowered his head and deposited the bouquet on the alter before he curled up on the far right of the pews on the right side next to Hudson.

If the bridesmaids were stunning then the maids of honors took everyone's breaths away. Beth's Floral fringe was tipped in a shimmering translucent gauze. She had two roses in her hair and a golden flower brooch on her chest. Fox's gown had bell shaped sleeves the flowed lightly past the shoulders. A long black barrette decorated with silver stars was clipped to her elegant hairstyle. Like Beth she also wore a brooch, but this was off a silver crescent moon. Delilah's brooch was shaped like a seashell. Her sailor hat had a pink bow and instead of wearing a bow on her tail she wore a large one on the back of her skirt. The maids took their places at the front of the lines.

The organist took a deep breath before she began to play the traditional wedding march Diane Maza had told herself she was not going to cry, but at the sight of her daughter in her gown and being escorted by her father Diane felt her resistance fading. Her eyes were glittering with tears a mere second before she broke down into sobs. She wasn't the only one who was crying. Gretchen Masterson was already soaking up her second Kleenex. Candy didn't want to cry out of sorrow, but she had a feeling her mother was staring down at her with pride that her daughter was being strong and that image caused the moisture that she had stored to stream out of the corners of her eyes.

Because of the size of the aisle Peter and Elisa walked down first, followed by Kitty, Eleanor and Mr. Masterson. Kitty's father walked in between his daughter and his daughter's hybrid clone.

Goliath felt a lump form in his throat. He remembered one Halloween when Elisa was dressed as Cinderella. He had told her that she had never looked more beautiful, but now he stood corrected. Seeing Elisa standing before him, in her wedding gown, she had never looked more beautiful. The gargoyle clan leader glanced at his fellow grooms. Owen was as stiff as usual but Goliath could see tiny beads or perspiration form on the disguised fey's forehead. Brentwood was chewing the bottom of his lip. The end his tail typed lightly on the ground.

Lovejoy cleared his throat before he opened the bible. "Dear Lord we are gathered before you this evening. To unite Goliath and Elisa," he pointed at the lavender gargoyle and detective. "Owen and Kitrina," he pointed at the couple in the middle. "And Brentwood and Eleanor. Like most weddings this one is just as special but it is different and unique in a beautiful way. Instead of one we are thrice blessed. Not only do we have the unification of two humans." He smiled and nodded at Kitty and Owen. He could not see they were both suppressing a chuckle of being referered to as human "We also have an adjoining of two gargoyles and a human and a gargoyle.

"All three parties have prepared a few things to say. I believe we should start with Brentwood and Eleanor."

"When I was made I was dumb and slow," Brentwood's voice was shaky. "But I got better. I learned to speak better and I learned to read and write. I learned about other things in this big beautiful world. I also learned to love and my love found you Eleanor." He smiled at his bride. "I love you and I want to enjoy this big beautiful world with you."

"I was a bad girl when I was created," Eleanor's eyes found the ground. "I have done a lot of bad things and I am sorry for them. Like you I'm learning. I'm learning to be a better person and I want to be a better person because of you. I know I'm quoting a movie but," she sighed. "You complete me."

"Now we have the exchange between Owen and Kitty," Lovejoy beamed at the disguised couple.

Owen breathed in deeply before he turned to Kitty. "I'm not a man of many words, but I do know when I first laid my eyes on you I knew that you were special. You tried to get me to smile on the first day that we met and well as you can see," Owen turned up the corners of his mouth into a grin. "I'm smiling now, and this is because I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Kitrina."

"Well I did prepare a simple poem," Kitty smiled sheepishly. "I prepared for this day, my most glamorous role since I was no more than a little girl. I dreamed of the dress and cake in white. Who was to be my man I didn't know, not quite. Through my life I searched for the right man to be. Though my search had yet to find the man for me. Then my eyes fell on you. Tall golden hair and handsome with eyes of blue. I knew once I had made my best choice yet. I love you Owen Burnet."

"Last but not least," Lovejoy didn't have to point or nod at them.

"I remember when we had first met you had fallen off the castle," Goliath begun. "and I caught you. I caught you nearly everytime since, but I believe my Elisa you had caught my heart and kept it warm with your love."

"Hard for me to admit my feelings for you big guy," Elisa smiled. "We grew closer on our Avalon tour. You had saved my life more than I could count. I'm still trying to even those odds. You are meant for me, my love my mate and soon my husband."

"Now It is time for the traditional reading of the vows," The revered said. " Before we begin I like to ask if anyone feels that these couples should not be married to speak now or forever hold your peace. At the request of the couples I have removed the word obey and replaced it with respect. They had also requested that Now and Forever to be added." His hazel eyes found Goliath. "Do you Goliath take Elisa to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, love and cherish, honor and respect through sickness and in health, richer and poorer, Now and forever until death do you part?"

Goliath stared deeply into Elisa's eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes that were full or warmth. Window that was into her pure soul. He stared at the woman who was his mate and soon to be wife. She was beautiful, clever, and kind. She liked a good joke and was a warrior. She could hold her own in a fight.

"I do." His response came out in a single beat.

Lovejoy turned to Elisa. "Do you Elisa take Goliath to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, love and cherish, honor and respect through sickness and in health, richer and poorer, Now and forever until death do you part?"

Elisa's smile never faded from her face. It did grow slightly before she spoke. "I do." She said it as if there was no question.

The reverend repeated the questions to Owen and Kitty and then to Brentwood and Eleanor. They all responded with an "I do". Eleanor did add to hers "and much much more," which caused everyone to smile slightly.

"Now is the time for the exchanging on the rings."

Goliath plucked up the human ring with the pea sized diamond that had a perfectly flat top. He took Elisa's hand into her own and gently slid it on her fourth finger.

Elisa took the large golden hoop from the plumb colored cushion and slid it on Goliath's' middle talon.

The ring that was made for Owen was almost exactly like Goliath's. It had the same calligraphy style engraving, made of the same number of karats, but it was a lot smaller. Kitty's diamond was slightly smaller than Elisa's and cut in an octagon shape top.

The rings that were used for Eleanor and Brentwood were the cheapest. Hers was made of brass with a flawless cut cubic Zirconia. His ring was made of polished hematite. The two gargoyles didn't care that they didn't have the same expensive rings as the other couples. All that mattered was that they were married.

"And now for my personal favorite part," Lovejoy's smile turned into a piano sized grin. "I pronounce you all men and wives. You many now kiss the brides."

Eleanor lifted up her husband into her arms to plant a large kiss on his mouth. Owen and Kitty stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before they kissed. Elisa and Goliath didn't leap into each other's arms, nor did they alter at each other. Instead he slowly lowered himself while she leaned up so that their lips could meet.

_________________________________________________________________________

The guests had arrived in the dining hall first, followed by the grooms, bridsmaids, organist and reverend. The small simple snack foods was replaced by a buffet. Broadway, Hollywood, and Mercutio stared at the spread of food moist lipped. There was spicy potato soup, Asian style noodles, steamed vegetables, mushrooms cooked in burgundy, wild rice, a variety of salads: potato, macaroni, three bean, fruit and garden. There were shrimp and scallop kabobs, grilled chicken breasts, and oven roasted beef sliced into paper thin strips.

"I'm starving," Mercutio whispered. "When are we going to eat?"

"When the married couples enter the room," Broadway said. "They will walk to the head table." He pointed to the long table at the front of the room. "Sit down. The husbands will go through the buffet table twice, first for their wives and then for themselves."

"When are they going to get here? I'm about to starve."

"I'm hungry too," Hollywood added.

"You know it's kind of not fair," Broadway folded his arms. "You eat almost as much as me and you are as thin as Brooklyn, but look at Hollywood and me." He pointed at his ample middle.

Mercutio stared at both their stomachs and shrugged. "I have what Fang called a high meat ballism."

"That's metabolism," the voice was loud, gritty and could be considered annoying to some. The three gargoyles turned to the puma mutate standing behind them. "I'm still correcting you. I hope Cecilia kept you out of trouble."

"The whole clan is watching out for him," Broadway pat the red webwing against the back of his head as if he was a hatchling. "I'm glad you changed."

"How could I not change?" Fang shrugged and pointed at Mercutio. "He and Cecilia rescued me from drowning while Thailog kept on going. I owed them one. Then they saved me again. So I owed them twice. I repaid them and then they saved me again. After a while we lost count and well, you know we became friends. I was just with my old clan. It sure has gotten bigger. I have seen Natalie before I escaped and joined Thailog's clan and I knew she was pregnant, and I briefly met Samson before we left the city, but I never got to see Claw's child, didn't know Maggie was pregnant and now there are the three she clones." He stared at the floor and sighed. "I talked with Talon and told him about my plans on what I wanted to do. He told me that I, Winter and our child were welcome in the Labyrinth and he told me they would look after both my mate and baby while I was at work with the Squad." He almost sounded like he was going to cry.

Mercutio closed his eyes and hung his head. On the first day of January Xanatos had sent a group of his steel clan robots to Vermont, and went to the exact location that was given to him by Mercutio and Cecilia who received the location from Fang. The found the Y and youth center, but it was abandoned. They had no idea where Thailog, Gaiwan or Winter was. They didn't come up completely empty. The robots did come in contact with the cyborg Coldstone and the female enspelled robot named Coldfire Both the Cold duo and Steel clan have maid routing searches across the nation, searching for them.

"Come on," Broadway broke the silence. "We better find our seats before the banquet begins."

_________________________________________________________________________

Not everyone was seated when the three married pairs walked into the room.

"Attention everyone," Xanatos stood up with a champagne flute in his hand. He tapped a silver spoon against the glass repeatedly until everyone had quieted down. "I like to be the first to welcome Brentwood and Eleanor of Labyrinth, Owen and Kitty Burnet, and Goliath and Elisa Maza." Xanatos made sure to confer with Elisa on weather she wanted to keep her last name or not. Since Goliath didn't have one she was keeping and Goliath did not have to add it to his name.

The second the three couples entered the room everyone one stood up and clapped. Their applause didn't end until they had made their way to their table and not sat down until after they did.

To keep things in an orderly fashion people lined up to the fill their plates when the number on their table was called. A new number was not announced until the previous table was over halfway finished.

Once everyone had their plates filled they stared up at the head table. Brentwood was busy cutting his chicken and Goliath was taking a sip from his water glass when they felt the weight of everyone's eyes on them.

"Are we supposed to say something my love?" Goliath asked his wife.

"They expect us to make a toast." Owen answered for Elisa and stood up. "I'm glad that nearly everyone was able to make it. I like the thank you for being here on the most important day of my life, well it will probably be the second important day after my first child is born," he paused to smiled down at Kitty. "This whole evening as been beautiful and almost magical." He gave Goliath a nod before he sat down.

"I really don't know what to say," Goliath said as he stood up. "I just like to thank everyone for being here and hope that someday everyone would feel the warmth and love that I feel right now. I already know that many of you already have. I love my wife and glad that I made her happy with this beautiful ceremony."

Brentwood stood up and blinked. "I don't have anything to say," the blue clone said. "I love Eleanor." He sat back down and gave his wife a kiss on her cheek.

Owen stood back up. "Does anyone else have something to say?"

"I do," Xanatos held up three envelopes. "I hold in my hand all of your honeymoons." He walked up to their table and deposited an envelope in front of each couple. "Goliath your honeymoon is from Renard."

Goliath glanced at Xanatos, then at Renard, and finally at the envelope. He waited until Xanatos had sat back down before he opened his.

Elisa stared at it. "We are spending our honeymoon at Fortress three?" she continued to read. "Fortress three will depart the city and fl over the Atlantic ocean. Fuel for the machine will be provided by Cyberbiotic's cybots and there is a special private quarters for Goliath and me." she stared up at the wheelchair bound man and smiled. "Thank you."

"This is a wonderful gift," Goliath said to his old friend.

"We are going to be at Xanadu?" Brentwood asked. "Isn't that the house of tomorrow?"

"No honey," Eleanor said while holding the letter. "Its a little place in upstate New York where Mr. Xanatos likes to relax." The married gargoyles thanked the billionaire.

The envelope that was given to Owen and Kitty contained two tickets.

"A cruise," Owen blinked.

"We are going on the Fiesta Cruise line!" Kitty fought hard to keep from squealing. "Thank you Mr. Xanatos."

__________________________________________________________________________

The cakes had been cut. They were all the same. Three yellow cakes that had enough tiers to almost reach the ceiling and covered with whipped white milk cream icing. The cakes were trimmed in colorful flowers shaped in frosting, and topped with high arches covered in sugar and little plastic brides and grooms.

Each couple were to cut the cakes first, despite the fact that most of them were awkward around the kitchen. Both Owen and Elisa managed to makes slices so thin the acute point of each piece looked sharp enough to actually cause pain. Kitty's and Goliath's cuts were not as neat, but were almost as small. Both Brentwood and Eleanor made the first two slices together. they were slightly thick and a bit awkward. 

They handed the knife over to Michelle who felt honored to be helping her sister by cutting the cake for her. Broadway, Maggie, Preston Vogel, Hollywood and Diane Maza volunteered to help cut the rest of the cakes.

Elisa was only half way finished with her cake when she was approached by her father. She placed the fork down and stared up at him quizzically. "Is there something wrong dad?"

"No there is nothing wrong," Peter said. From behind him at her table Mars Bluestone placed a CD in a portable stereo system. "It's just the time when fathers dance with their daughters."

"Well in that case," Elisa stood up. "Let's cut the rug." She followed her father to the middle of the room where he took her hand and placed his hand behind her back.

"Dad are you happy?" 

"I'm perfectly happy," the first notes filled the air. "Why?"

"I just had this feeling and you were not pleased with me being engaged to Goliath?" The two of them began to sway and step to the music.

"Well it's just that-" he blinked trying to come up with an answer. "thing where father's are never too pleased with the men who their daughters are engaged too."

"Yet you seem pleased with Beth and Nick."

"Who?"

"Natsilane," she smiled. "I know its the separate species thing, but I love him. He loves me and because of the gift my partner gave me," she gazed over to table where Matt and his family sat. Demona was cleaning icing around Charlie's mouth using her napkin and her own saliva. Matt smiled at both of them and raised his glass. "Goliath and I can now have children."

"I will always be there for you, Derek and Beth, as well as all my grandchildren. Weather they have wings or not."

"Thanks Dad," Elisa gave her father a small kiss on the side of his face.

Goliath watched as Peter and Elisa and Kitty and her father danced together. Elisa was so beautiful and he knew it won't be long before he could dance with her. The soft sigh brought his attention to where Eleanor sat. She didn't have an actual father, not counting Sevarius. Her DNA came from both Angela and Kitty.

"Eleanor?" Goliath touched her hand. The deep green hybrid stared up at him. "Since you other grandfather is dancing with one of your mother's how about you dance with me?"

"Really?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes really." Goliath lead her to dance floor.

_________________________________________________________________________

Those who wanted to dance made sure they got a chance. Rory took over as DJ when Mars wanted to dance with Cazador. After a few hours the children had nodded off . Those that were dancing had become sweaty and out of breath.

"The brides and grooms want to see everyone out at the landing pad," Fox announced. "all you single folks be there in five minutes."

The single females had gathered into one large cluster and the males had gathered in an other. Fortress three hovered beside the building with it's hatch open and walk way touching the ground. Preston and Renard were inside waiting at the entrance. Rayne had handed everyone their bags of seeds and took her place with the single women. The couples entered the area. As they walked past everyone they were pelted with seeds.

Goliath and Elisa stood where the walk way came in contact with the Scottish soil that was transported along with the castle.

Elisa turned to face Renard and Vogel before closing her eyes and tossing the bouquet. While the females scrambled around for the group of flowers Goliath took her foot into his hands and removed the shoe. His fingers gripped the soft material of the garter and slid it off her leg. Like his bride he closed his eyes and tossed it over his head.

"Ready for our Honeymoon my love?" He asked is bride.

"More than ready," she placed her hand into his.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Clothes, shampoo, toothbrush, and the little gift Matt gave us." Elisa's eyes widened in surprise when Goliath picked her up and carried her up the path and into the ship.

________________________________________________________________________

There was only a few hours until dawn. Fortress Three had already left. Kitty and Owen were going to stay in Owen's room until the next day where they will fly to Texas and board their cruise ship. Eleanor and Brentwood had decided to spend the rest of the night inside Fox's helicopter. Fox wanted to get some sleep before she piloted their flight to Xanadu.

Mars Bluestone stared down sadly at the bouquet in her hands. How did this happen again? She did not want a wedding, not a big fancy wedding like what she had just seen.

"Sad or tired?" Her boyfriend, Cazador, sat down next to her.

"I caught Elisa's bouquet," Mars mumbled.

"So," he gave her a light nudge. He nearly missed her shoulder. She stared up at him and noticed how tired he looked.

"I'm a little like my ex room mate. I'm not into weddings."

"Ah, what about small wedding by a judge. You know, we elope." He ran his fingers through her hair with his robotic hand and cradled her chin with his good hand.

"And then go to Vegas?" Her eyelids slowly closed.

"If you want." He pulled her closer until her mouth came in contact with his.

__________________________________________________________________________

It was now or never. Lexington thought as he waded through the dispersing crowd. After everyone faded from the landing pad the olive green web wing loped to the computer room. He was going to do it. No holding back. 

With his sought out item in his talons he searched for Rayne. He found in the kitchen. She was still in her dress and she was pulling out a can of Seven Up out of the fridge.

"Wow! surely the caterer's did a good job cleaning up this place," Lexington said aloud while his eyes wandered over the squeaky clean kitchen. He hoped Rayne couldn't tell how nervous he was.

"Yeah, they did." Rayne puled back the soda tab. "Don't call me Shirley."

"Heh, heh I should have expected that." He slowly approached her.

Rayne wrapped both arms around him and gave him a squeeze. "Is there something you want to ask me?" Rayne arched a brow ridge.

"Well you said that you missed me when you went back home?"

"I missed everything about New York," she sighed. "But I missed you most of all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I realized how much I cared for you, how much I liked you," her face came closer to his. "and how much I loved you." She kissed him on the mouth, short and sweet.

Lexington's tongue went dead for a second. "Good cause, well you see..." He pulled out the bracelet he soldered together. "I love you and I want to be with you."

"Is that what I think it is?" Her eyes widened at the sight of the metallic band

Lexington nodded. "Rayne will you be my mate?"

Rayne breathed deeply. "Yes I will."

Lex let out a deep breath before he sat down. 

Rayne pulled out a second soda and handed it to him before she sat down next to him. "Jello legs?"

"Yeah, and the fact that my heart is beating as fast as a humming bird's," a wide dopey smile stretched across his face. "And my head is swimming. Like I was high."

"I feel the same way." She kissed him again. Her velvety soft lips stayed connected to his for minutes.

__

The End


End file.
